Seigaku High
by Megami no Hikari
Summary: Even in the strongest darkness light can shine through. Caught up in a world of alcohol, drugs, and sins Seigaku high is not for the faint of heart. How will a young tennis star looking for his past cope with this new altered future.
1. An encounter

The crisp, fresh smell of the cherry blossoms invaded his nostrils. Large golden calculating eyes surveyed the area with a hint of nostalgia.

It truly had been far too long.

Noticing the remarkable similarities between the two schools, he was suddenly sent back to the sweeter memories of his most tender years.

Year was more like it.

Though the difference between the two schools was simply the size, he noted it must be logical. High school is supposed to be larger than jr. high.

Still the facilities were almost the same, structure was just the same, same settings…

Yet he couldn't help but feel an aura of black hanging around, stifling and drowning you in its wake.

Decidedly ignoring the chilling feeling in his spine he continued to walk through the school courtyard. Many whispers and stares began and just as always he casually ignored them.

Walking just the slightest bit he came across another young man, clearly his superior. The same dark aura he had recently encountered seemed to be radiating from him. A strange look in his narrowed eyes made the shiver down the spine increase. Fixing the taller boy with a glare he stood his ground, waiting for the other to speak.

A wicked snarl formed on the other young man's features, and as he opened his mouth to speak; the meager glaring match was interrupted.

"Echizen-kun!" swiftly turning, the young man named Echizen turned at hearing the tender voice he had not heard in at least three years time.

Silky honey colored hair, a gentle smile, soft eyes and a small frame appeared.

" Fuji-sempai." He said blankly.

"Saa Echizen-kun I was looking for you everywhere." It was a lie. Ryoma knew that no one was aware of his return, yet he kept his silence, trusting his sempai. "Please walk with me to class." Fuji concluded, taking him by the arm and nearly dragging him along. The other man gave a them both an ugly look before walking away as well.

They turned a secluded corner and his sempai stopped walking. He turned and stared at Ryoma eyes fully open.

" Echizen, what were you doing speaking to Hanaki-san." The deadly clam in his voice frightening.

" I wasn't speaking to him sempai, he just walked up to me." Ryoma was puzzled his sempai was acting strangely.

"Don't to talk to him Echizen, just don't." the pleading in the cerulean eyes was obvious, Ryoma could tell the request was serious.

"Why not?" he asked, he was not planning to speak to the other student anyways.

" Just listen to your sempai, Echizen." Fuji responded with authority.

Not left with any choice, Ryoma responded with an affirmative response.

The first bells chimed meaning it was 10 minutes to the beginning of class, he quickly excused himself from his sempai.

"Wait. Where are you going?" The soft brown locks billowed in the wind; cherry blossoms fluttered behind his sempai making him seem ethereal.

"To class."

"Not alone you're not."

Before he could protest, a loud guffaw was heard behind his sempai. With very loud steps, a group of young men all came out. Even more startling was the fact that they were all smoking.

And the sticks certainly did not seem like cigarettes.

Surprised to have walked in on a conversation, the apparent leader of the group looked closely at Ryoma and his sempai. Giving a devious smirk, he walked up to Fuji and nearly threw himself unto him.

" Looking as great as ever Syuusuke-kun," he said mockingly

Ryoma confusedly stared, as his sempai said absolutely nothing.

" So, trying to ditch school? That's good want to go have some _fun._" Ryoma suddenly felt repulsed by the obvious suggestion the punk was using, looking to his sempai he waited for a response.

" Kosio-san, please remove your arms from myself. No I am not ditching school, and as I have cleared up to you various times I am neither interested in men nor marihuana." Fuji spoke clam and clearly.

The thug named Kosio took his arms off Fuji-sempai and gave a casual shrug, " Oh well, the day you are interested you know where to find me." He told Fuji as he walked off.

When the group vanished from view Ryoma turned to his companion. "Sempai, are you alright?" he noticed that Fuji was shaking, whether it be from anger of fear Ryoma wasn't sure.

" Let's go." Fuji said softly.

Carefully walking behind his sempai Ryoma suddenly realized the amount of gang looking groups and such. He also came across obvious unorthodox relationships. His golden eyes widened. What was going on?

His sempai turned to him " Echizen-kun where is your locker?"

He handed his sempai the note containing the basic information such as his locker and his homeroom, Fuji studied it for a moment.

Now being slightly taller than his sempai, Ryoma looked over his shoulder. He finally noticed the sultry looks his sempai was receiving, and not only from females but from males as well. He glared at all the offenders in disgust.

" Follow me." His sempai seemed blissfully unaware.

Reaching the locker his Fuji began to unlock it carefully.

Finally Ryoma could not stand it any longer. " Sempai what's going on?" he knew Fuji would understand his real question.

The shorter man gave a small sigh " Echizen, were not in jr. high anymore. Thing are different. Everyone has changed, and not many for the best." Opening the locker Fuji turned to Ryoma " You just saw what people here are up to, just ignore them. Trust me it's for the best." Handing Ryoma his books, Fuji motioned for him to follow him once more.

They walked through some more halls. Once again Ryoma witnessed some things that were obviously were not permitted in normal schools. Apparently Seigaku was not one of them.

Finally Fuji stopped in front of a classroom that read 2-7.

"This is your homeroom." He said quietly.

"Thank you sempai."

" Echizen… I need you to promise something." Fuji looked completely serious.

Ryoma nodded.

" Promise me you'll never walk around in the halls by yourself, always walk with someone you know and is trust worthy. Just never, ever, walk alone in Seigaku high."

Ryoma was startled " Why?"

"Just promise me!" once again the hint of desperation was there and Ryoma found he could not refuse.

"Ok."

"Thank you. And I have one last request of you as your sempai."

"What is it?"

"Today at lunch hour you will not leave your homeroom, you will wait for me here, we need to speak about something." Just as his sempai finished his request, the bells chimed once more.

" I will." Ryoma felt a slight spark of curiosity at his sempai's words.

" You need to get to class now." Ryoma quickly noticed that people were beginning to pile into the classrooms.

Ryoma nodded and thanked his sempai once more before turning to his class.

" One more thing Echizen."

Ryoma was very startled when the slighter man gave him a brief hug. " I'm glad you're back, I'm sure we all will be."

And with that his sempai left.

Left confused Ryoma had no more choice but to enter the classroom.

He would later regret it.


	2. A confusion

The smell of freshly painted walls greeted his nostrils, whilst the fresh white color of the walls was pleasing to the eye. Multiple rows of wooden desks were perfectly aligned before the teacher's desk. Many of his classmates had taken their seat or were just simply chatting.

Choosing a random desk by the window, Ryoma set his things down and took his place.

The teacher walked in, all the students sat up in greeting until they were told to take their seats.

She was a matured woman; deep lines ran through her forehead, a clear sign of a thinker. She was dressed neatly with her square-rimmed glasses perched on her rather large nose. The graying hair was set in a bun, not one strand out of place. She radiated a feeling of properness in general.

"Good morning, I am Shinomoto-sensei. I will be your professor in the areas of world history, Japanese literature, and philosophy in the following years. Some of us are all ready acquainted from last year. We will start roll call." Her voice was smooth and deep, yet it wasn't uninteresting or dull.

List proceeded alphabetically as Ryoma simply looked out the window. He came saw a couple groups of students still lounging in the courtyard in clear view of all the staff. Ryoma frowned, for some reason the chilling in his spine returned. He was suddenly distracted by the calling of a familiar name.

" Kaidoh Kaoru."

Shocked Ryoma faced the left side of the classroom and found his former senpai lounging in his chair uninterestedly. Dark circles rounded his eyes and his usual bandana of greens was now a solid black. His uniform was carelessly open and showed a dark blue shirt instead of the button-up white they were supposed to use. Concentrating on his ear Ryoma was surprised that it had been pierced.

"Kaoru-kun." The teacher called again.

"What." Kaidoh drawled in an unpleasant voice.

Ryoma's eyebrows rose, he had never seen the snake shot user be disrespectful to his elders before, much less his sensei.

"Do not make me fail you in my subject again. When you are called respond with present, you have detention today at 4:00pm; fail to show up and you will land in the principal's office. We wont tolerate that behavior from you this year." The sensei's voice was wary and impassive, as though she had been through the same lecture many times with that particular student.

Meanwhile Echizen did everything to hide his shock. Kaidoh failing a subject, or repeating a grade was unheard of, could it be possible? Kaidoh had always been top of his class, a respectful student and the teacher's pet. Momosiro had often complained about it.

What was going on?

Few more names were called including his own, a few heads turned. Ryoma supposed they were former classmates surprised by his return. Other than that the rest of class was pretty uneventful.

The next class was science in which the professor introduced himself as Agama-sensei. He asked them to read a couple of pages and bring a summary for the next class.

Before Ryoma knew, the bell signifying lunch period was heard. Remembering his promise to Fuji, he kept in his seat waiting patiently.

"Ryoma-kun?" A delicate voice asked

He turned to see an older Sakuno Ryuuzaki before him. Other than obvious change such as height, shorter hair (yet still in braids) and an obviously matured face she still seemed to be the girl he met years ago.

"Ryuuzaki-san." He responded with a nod.

She gave a small grin. " Hai, nice to have you back. Congratulations for winning Shangai." She told him politely.

"Thank you"

"You play even better now than before. Are you waiting for someone or are you alone?" she asked concernedly.

Hai, I'm waiting for Fuji-senpai but apparently he's arrived. I have to get going. It was nice to see you Ryuuzaki." Ryoma answered in a polite manner as well.

Fuji was walking up to them, what amazed Ryoma was the fact that a blushing Ryuuzaki was looking up at Fuji with adoration in her eyes.

"Syuusuke-kun." She breathed much in the same way she used to do with him.

Fuji gave her a warm smile " Hello Sakuno-chan, taking care of Echizen? That's very nice of you."

"N-no problem" she stuttered.

"Well Echizen shall we be going? See you later Sakuno-chan I'll walk you home later." Fuji simply bent down and gave the shy girl a kiss on the forehead.

Wide-eyed, Ryoma followed his senpai's lead.

What was going on? First Kaidoh? Now Ryuuzaki and Fuji?

Reaching a clearing in the courtyard, Fuji sat down on a bench nearby.

"This is where I usually wait for Eiji, do want to wait with me or would you rather go see someone else?" Fuji asked kindly.

" Someone else? Like who?" Ryoma asked puzzled

" I don't know maybe Momo-kun or any other of your senpai's. Maybe the three ichinen that always followed you, I don't know you tell me." Fuji responded

Ryoma thought for a minute, although meeting with Momo-senpai seemed like the thing to do a little voice in his head told him to stay with Fuji at least until his questions were answered. He decided to listen to the little voice.

"No thank you, I will wait for Kikumaru-senpai with you." Ryoma politely declined.

"Are you sure? Saa, I'm sure Eiji won't take too long. Perhaps you can still do something afterwards."

Silence drowned the two while Ryoma thought on the best way to approach his senpai. He decided on his usual approach.

" Senpai, what happened to Kaidoh-senpai? Why is he in my year?" direct and blunt.

Fuji looked genuinely shocked. " Ryoma… I… I mean, I can't. It's not in my place. I…" He took a deep breath and gave his usual hollow smile once more. " Saa you really got me there Echizen."

Now Ryoma was sure it was serious for his senpai had called him by his first name, which was a rare occurrence the only happened in serious cases. "Tell me."

"Kaidoh had a difficult year. His family, especially his brother Hazue was in turmoil after his mother died and it was very hard on Kaoru-kun, doubled with school, sports and many other things brought him to this sort of rebellious state, his apathy has increased by much. I'm afraid that there is not much more I can tell you myself, the rest you'll have to ask him." Fuji explained sadly.

"But you know everything that happened?"

"Absolutely." The sad look on Fuji's face was clear proof that his senpai was rather pained with the burden of carrying another's secret.

"And you wont tell me?"

" No. It is not in my place." He said firmly.

Another minute of silence elapsed, until…

" Senpai, what other things have changed since I left?"

"Too many." Was Fuji's final answer.

Once again Ryoma was left completely clueless and had no other choice but to quietly wait for Kikumaru. He knew better than to pressure his senpai.

Shaking out of his reverie he noticed the tall figure approaching Fuji.

"Syuusuke…" the familiar baritone voice whispered.

Fuji's smile dropped and he seemed to be looking for an escape route. The other man grabbed his blue-eyed senpai's wrist.

" We need to talk."

Meanwhile Ryoma was still getting over the initial shock of recognizing the individual before them and only one word appeared in his mind.

_Buchou?

* * *

_

End Chapter.


End file.
